Synthesize, isolate, purify, analyze, store, package, and distribute a variety of radioactive retinoids which will differ in chemical structure, type of radiochemical label, position of label, and specific activity. Produce for each compound as a rule 5-50 mCiat specific activities of 1-10 Ci/mmole for tritium labeled compounds and 50-100 mCi/mmole for carbon-14 labeled compounds. Furnish all compounds to users in a form directly suitable for research purposes without further purification. Provide to the Project Officer and ultimate users assay and analytical data on compounds. Maintain an accurate inventory of compounds. Prepare data sheets for ultimate users in addition to information as stated above which will indicate requirements for handling and storage of the compounds.